Signs of a Duelist
by Dragon Soul94
Summary: Centuries ago the Crimson Dragon sealed ay for their immense power in fear of them causing an imbalance. Now, they have awakened and a found a young duelis that will help them extract some payback. Follow Naruto as he duels amongst the best and free his friends from their shackles. Naruto/Luna along with being an original made deck. Naruto is not a Signer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, Dragon Soul94 here with a new story and a more unique one for me. As you can tell this is a Naruto, Yu-Gi-5ds story but Naruto will be younger in this one. Not only is this one a single pairing instead of a harem and the pairing will be Luna with Naruto. This one Naruto will have the abilities of a psychic duelist mixed with Luna's powers but a much more deluded version. It will be explained in the story. Also just letting you all know, Naruto's deck is completely made up but I did my best to make it balanced. I also have OCs in the story to make it more interesting especially for later and I also want to make it clear that no decks using XYZ, Pendulum or Links will be used. If I do at all later on, they will be changed to fit the 5ds era. I also want to make it clear that I will be working on this as a side project due to me being busy and having other stories to work on. Also please keep in mind that Naruto was born here in the 5ds era so his powers are not going to be canon powers from the show though it will make more sense when the story goes on later. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

"Naruto" - Normal talking

'Naruto'- Thinking

"**Naruto**"- Duel Spirits talking

**Chapter 1: Enter the Tournament**

"Thank you sir!" a young boy called out as he ran off and waved to an older man who returned the wave with a gentle smile. It was early day and the child refused to look up as he ran at quicker pace down the pretty busy road.

'Hopefully I can make it in time!' He thought to himself as he turned a corner and ran faster than someone his age usually ran at, looking almost like a blue to people. 'I should have known better than to allow him to wake me up in time. Because of him, I may not make it in time!'

This young child is named Naruto Uzumaki, age 13 and a contestant of this years upcoming Fortune Cup. He had blonde spikey hair that point into all directions while two bangs framed his heart-shaped face. He had deep blue eyes that resembles the beautiful oceans. He possessed three whisker marks on each cheek as birthmarks. He had a pretty athletic build for someone of his young age. He wore an orange hoodie that had blue sleeves and a blue hood. He wore dark blue slacks that hung tightly to his legs. He had black duel disk with white outlines on his left arm. On his feet were a pair of black sneakers with orange laces.

'I would be there already if that lazy lizard would have just given me a ride,' he complained as he tried to speed up towards the big building that was now within his view. 'But no~ I have to conceal my powers he says. Yeah more like he was too lazy to do it!'

Naruto, already completely out of breath did his best to push through the crowd of people who gathered for entry into the Kaiba Dome to watch the tournament. When he finally got to the front, he was stopped by the Sector Security who guarded it.

"Sorry little man, but only those participating are allowed inside right now," the officer to the left said, making Naruto growl at being called little.

HE WAS NOT LITTLE! HE STILLHAD TIME TO GROW!

Fishing into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a wrinkly envelope before shoving it into the officers face. "Oh, you mean like I am," he replied sarcastically, surprising the adults around him. "As you can see, I earned my right to be here like of any of the older duelists here."

"No way!" the officer on the right yelled out. "Your like what, twelve years old!?"

"Not like that matters at all," Naruto replied with his arms crossed in annoyance. "Just look at the letter, my name is on it along with the official stamp for it too. So, can I go in already or are you going to keep wasting my time."

After looking the letter over to be sure that it was indeed real, the officers stepped aside to allow Naruto through. "Sorry to keep you young man, the left officer as the young man walked past them.

"You guys were just doing your job," Naruto replied as he walked inside, excited to begin. He put his hand on the black deck holster on his belt as a black aura surrounded the box before it vanished seconds later.

After wondering around a bit more, Naruto arrived in front of a door that had the numbers 207 on it. "This is the room," Naruto whispered as he gazed at the door. "This is the point of no return for me. After I walk in, I will have to deal with them." After taking a deep breath, Naruto put his hand on the door. "Here's hoping that they will at least be skilled duelists."

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Naruto walked right back out, a look of pure annoyance on his face. 'What a complete waste of my time,' he thought as he 'huffed'. 'Not **only **do I get told I have to to an ENTIRELY different part of the building to get ready, but they had the nerve to call me a shrimp! I swear I was so close to punching that man!'

The deck box glowed once more, making Naruto turn his glare towards it. "That's not funny you guys!" Naruto said towards the box which would have made him look crazy if anyone saw him. The aura faded away again as he crossed his arms once more. "I'm young, not short."

"So, how do I look?!" a young boys voice rung in Naruto's ears, knocking him out of his funk. Naruto looked around the corner and took notice of four guys and one girl, though the girl sounded a lot like a boys.

"Is that a boy dressing as a girl?" Naruto thought. His deck box burst with a dark aura once more, flickering this time. "What got you guys all angry?" Naruto whispered as he touched the box. "So you sense two signers nearby? That's great since that is the main reason that we came here in the first place. Let's go greet our targets and let me know who I am looking for."

"Relax Luna, I am about to make you a dueling legend," the 'girl' said in a males voice as turned to a guy in a blue jacket.

There were four of them all in total.

The person who spoke was the 'girl' whose outfit was consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wore light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She had gray-gold eyes.

The next person was obviously related got eh last as not only did they have the same teal hair color and gray-gold eyes, but the same body structure. The person wore a large orange jacket that went down to their ankles and an orange cap. It was quite concealing so he couldn't see anything underneath.

The next person was a boy with brown hair and eyes, and pretty big glasses. He wore a white collared shirt with a red bow tie and suspenders, navy blue shorts, white knee socks, and brown dress shoes.

The next person wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. He also spike black and gold hair and the mark of those who have been to the Facility (the prison for those of New Domino City) on his face.

The fourth person was a very tall man with spikey real hair that put his own spikey hair to shame. He had a tight short-sleeved back shirt and a tattered brown sleeveless jacket over it. He had piercing on his face along with the usual marking of those from the Facility.

The last person was the oldest man of the group wearing a tan tunic over a grey robe with a black belt. The man was really short, not that much taller than Naruto himself. He had grey hair and a golden tooth. He wore traditional Japanese sandals. He too wore the mark of the Facility on his face.

"So I was right," Naruto said getting them all to jump and look at him in shock, besides the the guy in the jacket. "You _**are **_a boy dressed as a girl, though I'm not judging you in any way."

"What do you mean by that?!" the 'girl replied in an obviously fake girls tone. "I am girl mister and don't you forget it! A pretty girl mind you as well." At the end, the 'girl' gave a laugh that Naruto could easily tell was fake.

"Pretty, right," Naruto replied in a sarcastic time which made the adults chuckle slightly. "Well either way, it's nice to meet you Mister Cross-dresser and friends. My name is Naruto Uzunaki and I am participator in the Fortune Cup."

"You're a participant?!" everyone shouted out in a surprised tone, causing Naruto to not at them. Not really getting why they were so shocked as the 'girl' looked to be about the same age as him.

The blonde boy gave them a a wide grin which not only stretched his whiskers a little but it also caused the person who was wearing the tan hat and was the same age to blush. "Yes I am and I am going to win the whole thing!" Naruto replied as he lost his chest. "Either way, I am looking forward to dueling you soon Mister Cross dresser so I shall wish you luck." With that, Naruto left and made his way to his position.

As Naruto walked away, he chuckled softly. "Yeah I know that was a boy, most likely the twin or something of the one in the orange jacket. In fact that one was most likely the real Luna. Not going to lie, she seemed kind of cute when she blushed." Naruto paused for a moment before his cheeks became a light rosey red. "No, it's not like that at all you guys! Besides, she may be a possible Signer and you what that means **Wolf**."

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Naruto stood amongst the other contestants on a platform as the audience cheered loudly for the duelists. Naruto didn't pay much attention to the announcer as he called out the names of the competitors.

'It would seem the only other young contestant here besides myself is Mister Cross Dresser,' Naruto thought as be looked around again.

"Next we have another young competitor who is considered to be a true prodigy in the ways of using a deck. The young man is said to have a unique one-of-a-kind deck with unique uses. Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki!" the announcer yelled out as the crowd cheered in excitement.

Naruto nodded and waved to the crowd with his 'fox grin' as others have called it. 'Its nice to be appreciated for being so awesome,' Naruto thought.

Naruto completely ignored the commotion that was caused due to Yusei, the guy in the blue jacket from earlier, being from the Satalite. That did anger him though as he hated people who judged others like that. It's what caused his distrust of others, not saying he can't be friendly. After a speech from both another duelists names Griger and the general leader of all New Domino City named Rex Goodwin. It basically boiled down to stop being pricks and accept people for who they were!

Soon the lights cut off and Naruto watched as Jack Atlas, the current champion of the Fortune Cup and beside him was his infamous **Red Dragon Archfiend**.

Growling could be heard in his head as Naruto gazed at the **Red Dragon Archfiend**. 'So that is one of the Signer Dragons,' Naruto thought as it landed and held Back up along with his Duel Runner. 'It definitely looks like a fearsome monster, but nothing that we can't handle.' The growling slowly stopped before it vanished altogether.

After ignoring the speeches, Naruto heard the announcer say who the dueling people will be.

"The first match will be between the two young prodigies, Luna vs Naruto! The second match will be…." The announcer said before he was ignored by Naruto once more as he smirked in amusement. 'Hopefully Cross Dresser will give me some fun,' he thought as everyone left, leaving him and 'Luna".

Naruto pulled up his Duel Disk as be activated it and placed his deck into its slot. "Since I have to be a gentleman, you may go first Luna," he said, having already figured out he wasn't dueling the real Luna.

"I'll start us off then!" 'Luna' yelled out as 'she' drew her card. "Alright! I drew a card that will really get things going! I summon the monster known as **Morphtronic Celfone** to the field in Attack Mode!" A yellow cellphone appeared before it transformed into a small robot.

**Morphtronic Celfone LV 1, Atk:100 Def:100**

"Now with its special ability I can draw cards from the top of my deck depending on the number the dial light stops on. If one of the drawn cards is a level four or below **Morphtronic **monster then I can summon it." The light slowed down before it stopped on the number 3 and 'Luna' drew her cards. "Now I can summon my **Morphtronic Radion **in Attack Mode!"

**Morphtronic Radion LV 4, Atk:100 Def:900**

The monster hit the field as it twirled around a cord in its right hand. "And now with **Morphtronic Radion **in Attack position, all my **Morphtronic **monsters gain an 800 Atk point boost! And now I lay two facedown and end my turn for now."

**(Luna- 3 cards in hand, Morphtronic Celfone [Atk:900 Def:100]; Morphtronic Radion [Atk:900 Def:900]**

"Alright then it's now my move!" Naruto said as he drew his card with a grin of amusement. "Now ladies and gentlemen, making an official debut for the world will be my beast hidden within the shadows! Please give a warm welcome to the first of many powerful beasts! I play **Shadow Beast- Panther **in Attack Mode!"

A small light shone before a pure black panther appeared on the field. The ca5 barely had any shown features except for its pitch black fur. It had yellow cracks going down it's sides and ending at the tip of it's tail. It's eyes were a golden color with a deep red pupil.

**Shadow Beast- Panther LV 3 Beast Atk:1400 Def:1400**

"Wow that things pretty cool," 'Luna' admitted as 'she' gazed at the snarling wolf, feeling a small bead of sweat fall at its intimidating glare.

"There it is folks, one of the unique cards of Naruto's deck!" The announcer yelled. "An intimidating looking monster for sure and it looks like it has it's sights set on the young Luna!"

"Cool and intimidating yes," Naruto replied fondly. "But he's more than that! I now activate **Panther's **ability! When he's summoned to the field, I can give up life points equal to half of his Attack points to add a **Shadow Beast **monster from my deck to my head." He quickly swiped a card from his deck, his smirk never falling.

**Luna- 4000**

**Naruto- 3300**

"Now I activate my monsters second ability! I can Tribute him to advance summon one **Shadow Beast **monster from my hand. So, I send away my **Panther** to summon **Shadow Beast- Bear **in Attack Mode!"

**Panther** turned into a black mist that swirled around itself before a large black paw busted out and swiped it away. The monster was a big, pitch black bear with silver cracks throughout it's body. It's eyes were a silver color with a red pupil int the center.

**Shadow Beast- Bear LV 5 Beast Atk:2300 Def:1500**

"By paying life points equal to half of his Attack, then I can destroy a Spell/Trap you control. Oh and I can do that twice per turn! So go **Bear**, Silver Shadow Slash and destroy both of 'her' facedowns!" The bear roared back as the silver cracks glowed and it's claws with it. With a might swing, two large arches raced passed the two **Morphtronics **and destroyed the facedowns cards.

"Oh no, my **Morphtransition **Trap is gone!" Luna cried out in worry as she looked to the growling bear in worry.

**Naruto- 3300-2300= 1000**

"Now my **Bear**, destroy **Morphtronic Celfone**! Shadow Mauling!" The bear roared before it turned to mist and reappeared in front of **Celfone** and slashed it from head to toe with its claws, destroying it's target in a big explosion.

**Luna- 4000-1400= 2600**

"And in an almost seamless move, Naruto almost brought Luna to half her Life points while destroying her defenses. But he's brought himself down to only a thousand Life Points to do it. What does he hope to do with that issue?"

"Like this announcer guy," Naruto said with an eye till of annoyance. "I activate **Shadow Beast Cloning**. With this card I must Tribute one **Shadow Beast **monster I control and by doing so, I can Special Summon another one from my deck that has a different name, but it's level must be equal to or lower than the monster I have up. So, by tributing my **Shadow Beast- Bear**, I can Special Summon **Shadow Beast- Turtle **in Defense mode!"

**Shadow Beast- Bear **glowed slight before it exploded and the smoke converged together and created the new monster which was a bit smaller than the last. It was a pitch black turtle with three sharp claws on each foot. Throughout it's show were turquoise colored cracks and for sharp teeth in its mouth. Deter withdrew into its dark brown shell, the only thing being visible or at the green eyes and red pupil.

**(Shadow Beast- Turtle LV 4 Aqua Atk:600 Def:2000)**

" now I can activate the Continuous Spell **Relief of the Beast**! This will allow me to return one **Shadow** **Beast** monster in my graveyard back to my deck which will allow me to gain Life Points equal to the returned monster, once per turn. So by returning my **shadow beast- Bear** I can get my life back!

**(Naruto- 1000+2300= 3300)**

Now I'll lay down my own two Face Downs and end my turn. You're up 'Luna' show me what you got."

**(Naruto- 1 monster, 2 face downs, 1 card in the hand)**

"Okay, so he's tougher than I thought," 'Luna' said in a slight worry before 'she' drew her card. "Alright I'm going to play to the field my **Morphtronic Scopen **in Attack position." A telescope appeared before it transformed into a small robot version with punters and skinny arms.

**(Morphtronic Scopen LV 3 Machine Atk:800 Def:1400)**

"Now **Scopen **will allow me to Special Summon one level four or lower **Morphtronic** monster from my hand and the one I choose is **Morphtronic** **Videon** in Attack Mode."

A video camera appeared in a flash of light before it opened up and became a robot version with a small head.

**Morphtronic Videon LV 4 Atk:1000 Def:1000**

"Now I'll equip my **Videon** with the equip card, **Megamorph!** Since my Life Points are lower than yours, my monsters Attack is now doubled. Plus, my **Videon's **effect kicks in, giving himself an extra 800 Attack for each Equip card on him. And don't forget **Radion** give a all my **Morphtronic **monsters an 800 Attack boost as well!"

**Morphtronic Radion 100+800= 900**

**Morphtronic Scopen 800+800= 1600**

**Morphtronic Videon 1000×2= 2000+800= 2800+800= 3600**

"Amazing, young Luna has made a powerful monster to counter Naruto's field! With 3600 Attack points, **Videon** will flash away that turtle!" The announcer yelled out in excitement.

'He has two cards in his back row, but I have no clue what these** Shadow Beasts** can do,' 'Luna' thought. 'But I think it would be bad if I chose not to do anything. I have to strike while the iron is hot.' "**Videon** take out his **Shadow Beast- Turtle**."

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, **Hidden in the Darkness,**" Naruto said with a smirk. "Not only can I negate your attack when you target a **Shadow Beast **monster, but I can also draw a new card."

"Dang it," 'Luna' said in frustration as 'she' inched at the fact her plan to take out his turtle was blocked by his Trap card. "I end my turn."

And due to it still being on the field at the end of the turn, **Videon** self destructed because of the downside of being summoned by **Scope.**

**(Luna- 2 monsters, 2 cards in hand, no back row)**

"My turn now!" Naruto said as he drew his card. "Alright! This will end it all here and now, 'Luna'. I play the monster known as **Shadow Beast- Owl **in Attack position!"

The monster that appeared was a pitch black owl about the same size as Naruto was. The owl had the common pitch black coloring like the previous monsters with a wing span of a medium sized car. The tail feathers broke off into a pitchfork shape that curved when it sat down. It had multiple red cracks that traveled throughout its body. It had two horns on its head that curved backwards. It possessed dark blue eyes with red pupils.

**Shadow Beast- Owl LV 3 Winged Beast Atk:1200 Def:1700**

"But that wouldn't be enough to beat me though," 'Luna' said in confusion. The monster was way too weak to help Naruto win here.

"Oh, I know that," Naruto replied with a chuckle. It's why special abilities are so great and my buddy here has a few awesome ones. I'll activate his first ability which will allow me to target a **Shadow Beast** monster I control and gain Life Points equal to their Attack Points and I target my **Shadow Beast- Turtle.**"

The owls cracks glowed before turquoise colored lights came off the turtles cracks and was absorbed into** Shadow Beast- Owls **mouth. **Owl **turned to Naruto and shot the lights at its master.

**Naruto- 3300+600= 3900**

"Now I'll pay Life Points equal to half of **Owls** Attack to activate his other effect. By doing so, my friend now becomes a Tuner monster but I must Synchro Summon using him this turn or he's banished. So go, **Shadow Beast- Owl** tune with **Shadow Beast- Turtle**!"

"When thoughts hidden in shadows reveal itself, may it shine to show the muscles of the dark stars! Synchro Summon, **Dark Star Minotaur**!"

A pillar of light shone through the rings before it faded and revealed a rather intimidating sight. The Beast was huge, about the size of two grown men. It had a human shaped body but the head was in the shape of a goat with pitch black. On the back of its two huge pale hands were black stars. From its legs to its waste were are pitch black fur that look like leggings. On the top of its head was blood red horns and its eyes were a golden color with black stars for irises. In its hand was an ax which was a twisted mangled mess of bones.

**Dark Star Minotaur LV7 Beast Atk:2100 Def:2300**

"No way, that thing is huge!" 'Luna' cried out in terror as 'she' stared into the beasts deadly gaze. 'She' had to fight the urge to jump in fear as the monster roared loudly.

"Now I activate the** Shadow Beast Cloning** in my graveyard. By banishing it from my grave I can now return 1 Shadow Beast monster in my graveyard back to my hand and I choose **Shadow Beast- Owl**!" Naruto said as he added the monster to his hand. "Now I activate my face down card **Shadow Beast Schematic**. This handy spell allows me to add 1 Shadow Beast monster from my deck to my hand and can Special Summon that monster by paying Life Points equal to its Attack. So I summon** Shadow Beast- Bear**! Welcome back my friend!"

The Spell card glowed bright before a black mist poured out from it. The mist took shape and **Shadow Beast- Bear** appeared with a mighty roar.

**Naruto- 3300-2300= 1000**

"Now I activate the last card in my hand, **Shadow Beast Lake**! I can target one Shadow Beast monster I control and you take Life Points equal to hald of it's original Attack, and I target **Shadow Beast- Bear**."

**Luna- 2600-1350= 1250**

"Now **Dark Star Minotaur**, attack his **Morphtronic Videon**! Midnight Slash!" The stars on his hands and eyes glowed bright as his axe turned black. He tossed the axe where it lodged into **Videon's **head, causing it to be destroyed and the axe to fly back to the hulking beasts awaiting hand.

**Luna- 1250-1100= 150**

"Now **Shadow Beast- Bear, **end this duel with Shadow Mauling!" **Bear **appeared in front of **Morphtronic Scopen **and slashed the monster to pieces.

**Luna- 150-1500= 0**

"And that is all she wrote folks! Continuing to the next round will be the duelist of the shadows, Naruto!" At this, the stadium erupted into cheers at the impressive duel between these two kids.

Naruto shook 'Luna's' hand in good sportsmanship. "You were good and I hope we can duel again sometime, Mr. Cross dresser." Naruto said the last part in a whisper that only 'Luna' was able to hear Naruto as he smirked in amusement. Before the teal hair child could reply, Naruto walked away towards the other exit.

**AN: and that is everything. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter of this new story that I'm trying I know it's a bit different than something I normally do but I thought I'd give it a try. But either way I hope you all enjoyed it let me know what y'all think in the comments section as usual. Please favorite review and follow as usual thank you all.**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hello once more my friends, Dragon is back with the next chapter and I hope I didn't take too long for this chapter to come out. I was proud of how the first chapter came out and I hope you all enjoy this one too. Not much to say other than let's start the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto stood on top of a balcony railing, watching a duel go on between the Satellite guy he met earlier and a last year participant for the Fortune Cup named Ranger. The duel was interesting as Naruto could tell the young duelist was really flexible and responsive in a match.

"Do you guys think that Satellite guy may actually be one of the five Signers?" Naruto asked to seemingly no one in a low tone. Naruto's deck box flared with a dark aura before the area around Naruto seemed to vanish. Naruto closer his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling, like his mind was being pulled away.

When the young blonde opened his eyes, he was in a forest filled with tall pale trees. The moon shone dimly in the sky as clouds covered most of it. Most of the forest was hidden by a black mist that swirled around the trees and blocked out any further view.

"You know you could have just spoke to me," Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder as a pair of golden eyes with Black stars gazed at him. "You didn't have go pull me in here my friend."

The ground shook before a figure walked out from the shadows of the trees. The being that walked out was **Dark Star Minotaur**!

Naruto was a special type of person, him having the ability to not only communicate with duel spirits, but having the power to enter the Duel Spirit World itself. As far back as he could remember , he has always been able to do this. Naruto could even make his monsters come to life, but only specific ones.

Basically he has to bond closely with the monster both on a spiritual level and an emotional one. They would have to be in perfect unison for him to do it. So in other words, he was a weaker version of a Psychic Duelist. They could bring any of their cards to life, like that Black Rose duelist he kept hearing about. He, himself, could only do so with limited monsters in his deck.

"**I know, but I felt that I should warn you that you have been spotted and are now being watched,"** Minotaur replied making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "**Me and Wolf have spotted a few those Arcadia Movement goons watching your every move since your duel."**

Naruto nodded and smiled at the giant monster, giving his leg a soft pat. "Thanks for the heads up Mini. I hadn't noticed it myself, but I guess I should have expected it. From what I have heard, they know of my ability to slight extent and I guess it makes sense for them to be here."

Minotaur nodded before he snapped his head upward. "**Your being approached by somebody Naruto, so you should head back. Be careful young one."**

Naruto gave a nod as the black mist thickened and covered him while blocking his view. When it cleared, he was back on the railing and just missed some counter move by Yusei that stopped Ranger from getting to his Life Points.

"May I help you stranger," Naruto asked without turning around to look at who it may be. He trusted his monsters to a high degree, plus he could see a bit of the person's shadow on the metal bar.

"Its less of what you could help me with and more of me just wanting to meet the young man that's been causing such a commotion after his nearly one-sided duel with a risky get interesting set of cards. "

Naruto turned around at the voice and had to fight back a blush at seeing an, admittedly, gorgeous women before him. She looked to be about nineteen years old, or at least in that range of age. She had smooth, milky white skin with a slight tan. She was definitely taller than him, standing at about 5'7 in height. She had long silky black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep blue, not unlike his own, with a grey tint around the iris. She wore a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned near the top, showing off the impressive cleavage of her modest sized chest. She wore grey jeans that hugged her long legs, showing they definitively strong. She wore pale fingerless gloves and the same colored sneakers. On her left arm was a white duel disk with golden edges.

"And you are?" Naruto asked as he gained control of himself. No one has every approached him with pure intentions. They had always had a hidden motive from: wanting to steal his deck or control him for use of his powers. Either way, there is always a reason.

"You're a cautious young man aren't you," the women replied in small amounts of interest and amusement. "That's good because most people can't be trusted nowadays. My name is Wolfe Altaire, a competitor of the Fortune Cup much like you are."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I a am going to go out on a limb and say you already knew that," Naruto said as he gazed at Wolfe cautiously.

"Yes I did as I had watched your duel to find a weakness to want future opponents and I was impressed by your skills," Wolfe replied with a small shrug before gazing into Naruto's eyes and smirking. "Your wondering why I'm here and what I want."

Naruto looked at her with slight shock and annoyance. "What are you, a psychic or something?" Wolfe chuckled softly when Naruto asked that.

"Yes actually, but not like that," she replied bluntly, catching Naruto off guard with her honesty. "I'm a Psychic Duelist with the power to bring my cards to life, much like yourself. And try to deny it, I watched you talk and communicate with your monsters moments ago."

Naruto took a small step back, ready to defend himself should he need to. "Ok yeah I am a psychic, but what does that have to do with why you're here?"

"Simple, I want you to join the Arcadia Movement, " she replied with a smirk. "For people like us, the Arcadia Movement is basically a paradise. It's our safe haven where even Sector Security can't bother us. Think about it, no having to hide who you are or worrying about others practically attacking you for your powers. Plus, we could also help you learn and develop your powers to their full extent."

"I can use my powers just fine thanks," Naruto replied with narrowed eyes. "I have no interest in joining the Brainwashing Movement, so please stop approaching me with your _generous_ offer."

One could practically taste the venomous sarcasm in his tone when he said "generous".

"So your going to pass up such an opportunity on the grounds of such a foolish belief that we are brainwashed!" she replied with annoyance at Naruto's words. "As a Psychic Duelist, you are in constant danger while being out there by yourself and no support. Join us and the movement will be able to help protect you. You would become stronger than you have ever been while also being safe."

Naruto physically began growling, finding this argument becoming annoying. "I have been safe for years without that Brainwashing plant for yours and I will be fine for years to come. So, if you would please leave me alone, I would appreciate it."

"Fine the, I will leave for now," she said as she turned around. She quickly faced Naruto once more and grabbed the young boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her face. Her eyes gave a slight glow as she glared into Naruto's. "But you should be careful on what you say, especially about my home and organization. I have destroyed people for saying less. Next time, I won't be so lenient with you."

As she said this, Naruto noticed as her aura seemed to manafest and take a larger form. The shadowed eyes glowed before he heard the shadow let out a deafening roar.

Naruto had to keep himself from shaking as he was terrified. It wasn't the monster that scared him, after dealing with his own, but it was the incredible power that Wolfe unleashed on him. It was suffocating.

As soon as it happened, the pressure vanished as the woman dropped Naruto and walked away. As she walked away she spoke over her shoulder. My match is coming up next. I would pay attention if you want to see what we could teach you. Ta ta, young psychic. " She was gone from his sights as she turned the corner down the steps.

Naruto released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "That was insane," Naruto whispered. "I couldn't even breath properly, her aura was intense. And what was that monster she was showing me through it. She is definitely a threat; looks like I'm going to have to watch that duel."

**(A Few Mintues Later)**

"Now we shall keep things rolling! First, we have the king of the garden! The duelsist that grows like weeds. The player of the fields! Lauren McArther!" The announcer yelled out as a man waved to the crowd.

The guy had short spikey brown hair. He stood at the height of 5'8, at a young age of 32. He wore a green, long sleeved shirt that was tight on his body which showed off his muscles. He also wore a red jacket that he kept open. He wore brown khakis and green sneakers. On his left arm was a green duel disk that twisted and resembled vines.

"Next we have, umm" the announcer began but stopped. "It would seem we don't have any information because our data seem to be not working. Give it up for Wolfe Altair!" The crowd, uncaring of the lack of information, cheered loudly as Wolfe appeared through a rising panel.

Wolfe looked around as she waved to the crowd, her eyes scanning around instead of focusing on the people. The moment her eyes spotted her target, a Naruto who was watching her intently and she smirked savagely at him. 'Good boy, now watch closely as she see the power held and honed by Sayer and the Arcadia Movement!' Her eyes flashed before it vanished and she turned to gaze at her opponent, her eyes instantly showing boredom at both his arrogant grin and light blush. 'Great, a waste of time. Oh well, fodder all the same.'

"Let's get this duel started beautiful!" Lauren yelled as he activated his duel disk. The vines along the panels glowed slightly before it dimmed down. "And hey if you win, I'll take you out on a date." He gave a charming grin that had a few girls in the crowd swoon at his handsome features.

Wolfe rolled her eyes as she activated her own duel disk. "First off. Its not 'if' since this duel seems to be a throw away match due to the fact that you have no chance of beating me. Second, drop the flirting since I'm not interested at all. Besides, you are slightly cute at best which means any charm you think you have will do nothing. Now, prepare to be run over." While Lauren had a slight eye twitch he said nothing in response to her words.

"Duel/Duel!"

"Since you want to play the gentlemen game, I'll take advantage of that and go first!" She drew her card and smiled at her first six cards. "I'll lay down two face-downs and summon the monster known as **F.A. Whip Crosser** in Attack mode!" In a bright light, a blue and gold motorcycle rider appeared on the field.

**F.A. Whip Crosser LV4 Machine, Atk: 0 Def: 1000**

"By the way, my monster has nice little ability where for each of his levels, he gains 300 Attack points. So with four levels, my monster gains 1200 Attack points! I'll end my turn now."

**F.A. Whip Crosser Atk: 0+1200= 1200**

**(Wolfe- 1 monster, 2 face-downs, 3 cards in hand)**

"Fine, since that's all then, I'll make my move here," Lauren announced as he drew his card. "I'll start off with the spell card, **Foolish Burial** which allows me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. The monster I am sending away is known as **Rose Lover**."

'So he has a plant deck,' Wolfe thought as she gazed at him. 'I wonder how it would hold up to a real plant deck wielder like dear Akiza. Oh who am I kidding, it would just be a slaughter, hardly worth her time.'

"Now ill play the monster known as **Twilight Rose Knight **to the field in Attack mode which will allow me to activate his special ability. This allows me to special summon the monster, **Lonefire Blossom**, from my hand."

**Twilight Rose Knight LV3 Warrior, Atk: 1000 Def: 1000**

**Lonefire Blossom LV3 Plant, Atk: 500 Def: 1400**

"Now by activating my beautiful flowers ability, I can special summon any Plant monster from my deck by simply tributing one Plant monster on my field. So I tribute my **Lonefire Blossom.**" The fuse on top of the flower lit up before it exploded and created a cloud of smoke. "Come to the field my gorgeous flower, **Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers** in attack mode!"

**Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers LV8 Plant, Atk: 2800 Def: 1600**

"Now **Mariña**, attack her monster with Sunflower Bombing!" **Mariña **raised her hand as a sunflower seed shot out from her body and rush towards Wolfe's monster.

"I would worry if I didn't have the trap card, **Negate Attack**," Wolfe replied with a smirk as a swirl appeared and blocked the attack. "Not only is your attack stopped, but your entire Battle Phase is now ended."

Lauren growled before he grabbed two cards of his own. "I'll lay down my own two facedown cards and end my turn! Show me what you got beautiful."

"Alright I'll draw," Wolfe said as her eyes glowed slightly when she drew. "Now I'm going to speed things up with the monster, **F.A. Sonic Meister**."

**F.A. Sonic Meister LV4 Machine, Atk: 0 Def: 1800**

"And just like my **F.A. Whip Crosser**, he gains attack equal to his level times 300. Making him 1,200."

**F.A. Sonic Meister Atk: 0+1,200= 1,200**

"That's not going to help you much babe," Lauren said with a smirk. "Your monsters are too weak to handle my incredible monsters."

"You know, you should keep your mouth shut until a lady is finished speaking," Wolfe replied in annoyance. "I'll play the field spell, **F.A. Off-Road Grand Prix**! Let us go for a ride!"

The field changed into a race track, which was ironic considering where they were dueling.

"And this is only the beginning of the play, let's hope you can keep up! Thanks to its activation, all my F.A. monsters gain two new levels which will make them stronger."

**F.A. Whip Crossee LV4+2=6, Atk: 1,200+600= 1,800**

**F.A. Sonic Meister LV4+2=6, Atk: 1,200+600= 1,800**

'I could keep going, but I want to play with this fool a bit longer,' she thought with a smirk. "Now go **F.A. Sonic Meister**, destroy his **Twilight Rose Knight**!"

Her monster revved its motorcycle before he rushed forward, running over the knight. The monster cried out in pain before it was destroyed.

**Lauren- 4,000-800= 3,200**

"Now I place a facedown and end my turn."

**(Wolfe- 2 monsters, 1 facedown, 1 face-up field spell, 2 card in hand)**

"Now ill draw!" Lauren said. "I activate the trap card known as **DNA Surgery **and now I can turn every monster on the field into any type that I want and I choose Plant!" Wolfe's two monster began to change into wood as leaves and flowers began to grow and bloom across their bodies.

"Next I activate **The World Tree** spell card. Now each time a plant monster is destroyed , it gains a counter. I will also activate the effect of my **Rose Lover** in my graveyard. By banishing her, I can special summon any plant type monster from my hand and the one I choose is the beautiful, **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**!" Just like with Mariña, a flower bud grew before it bloomed and a woman came from its center.

**Tytannial, Princess of Camellias LV8 Plant, Atk: 2800 Def: 2600**

"Now, I activate the spell card, **Fragrance Storm**! This will allow me to destroy one plant type monster on the field and by doing so, I can draw a card, should that card be a plant type monster then I can draw again. And why would I give up my beautiful flowers when yours are ripe for the pickings thanks to my **DNA Surgery**. So with it, I destroy your **F.A. Sonic Meister **and reap the benefits of its destruction."

Rose petals flurried and surrounded **F.A. Sonic Meister**, blocking the monster from view. When they vanished, the monster was gone. Then Lauren drew a card and smirked before revealing that he drew the monster, **Glow-Up Bulb**. He drew his second card happily.

"Now, I'll attack your monster with **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**! Go my flower, destroy her monster!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, **Magic Cylinder** which will allow me to send the attack right back at you," Wolfe replied as she revealed her trap before it was wrapped by vines with growing camellias before it was destroyed. "What?!"

"Sorry beautiful, but I activated my **Tytannial's **effect in response. When you target any of my cards with card effects, I can negate and destroy that card. The only downside is that I have to tribute a plant monster for it. So, by sending away **Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers**, your trap card becomes useless! Now continue your assault!"

With a mighty shout, Tytannial attacks Wolfe's last monster causing a small shockwave.

**Wolfe- 4,000-1,000= 3,000**

"Well now my field spell goes off, which means you lose one random card from your hand for destroying my monster." A light shone on Lauren's hand before stopping on his eat most card, causing him to discard it.

"Look beautiful, your not going to beat me," Lauren taunted with a charming smirk. "Your monsters are obviously too weak to handle my gorgeous beasts. Plus, your good but obviously not at my level. Which is unsurprising since I can tell from your outfit that you are from that Arcadia Movement. I don't know why such a flower like yourself is with those freaks. But…"

"Just finish making your move!" Wolfe interrupted as her eyes became sharp and began to glow. Her hair began to wave around wildly as if the wind was blowing violently. Lauren took a step back in fear as he gazed into her eyes and instantly regretted doing so. He felt like he was drowning due to it being hard to breathe.

"I..end my turn," Lauren shakily said. Wolfe drew her card, her gaze never leaving Lauren's.

**(Lauren- 3 cards in hand, 1 monster, 1 trap card, 1 facedown)**

"You know, I was just trying to be nice," Wolfe said in an even tone. "I was going to let you actually play and just have fun. But you ruined that by insulting me and my home. Now, I'm going to make sure that you suffer slowly and I have just the cards to make sure that you do. First, I'll normal summon the Tuner monster known as **F.A. Auto Navigator** in attack mode!" The small blue monster appeared as it floated around before choosing to hover over her other monsters.

**F.A. Auto Navigator LV1 Machine, Atk: 0 Def: 0**

"Now that she's summoned, I can add an F.A. field spell from my deck to my hand. Next up is my spell known as **F.A. Test Run** which will allow me to destroy my own field spell and switch one monster on my fields position." Auto turned blue as she went to defense mode.

"But why would you destroy your own field spell?" Lauren asked in confusion. What purpose did that give?

"Well for one, now I can search my deck for any F.A. card and add it to my hand. Now I activate the **Powerful Rebirth** trap card so I can bring my **F.A. Sonic Meister **back, but one level higher. Now ill replace the spell I destroyed with a new one call **F.A. Grand Prix**." Just like before, a racetrack appeared around them but one different in its track.

"I'll activate its effect to give two levels to my F.A. monsters, but ill avoid giving it to nav, and this time I'm going to activate **F.A. Sonic Meister's **ability to gain a level for the activation of an F.A. spell card! So go on my speedy little friends."

**F.A. Sonic Meister LV 5+2+1= 8, Atk: 1,500+900= 2,400**

"Due to my Sonic now being above a level seven, I can special summon **F.A. Dark Dragster **for free!" She summoned a race car that was pure black with purple accents. "And like all the others, he gains attack equal to his level times 300!"

**F.A. Dark Dragster LV7 Machine, Atk: 0 Def: 2,000**

**F.A. Dark Dragster LV7 Machine, Atk: 0+2,100= 2,100**

"I activate his ability to get rid of three of his levels to destroy a spell or trap card on the field and I choose your **DNA Surgery**!" Dragster revved up and sped at high speeds, driving right through the trap card. 'Just like I thought, he wouldn't risk negating my effect and lose his only monster. That means that facedown is most likely for my attacks."

**F.A. Dark Dragster LV7-3= 4, Atk: 2,100-900= 1,200**

"Now I'll use my level 3 **F.A. Auto Navigator **and level 8 **F.A. Sonic Meister **to synchro summon the instrument that will end you! I synchro summon **F.A. Motorhome**!"

The little blue monster circled around **F.A. Sonic Meister **until rings formed and Sonic turned into orbs of light. A beam formed until the giant, white vehicle appeared behind Wolfe.

**F.A. Motorhome LV9 Machine, Atk: 0 Def: 3,000**

**F.A. Motorhome Atk: 0+2,700= 2,700**

"Heh, even with all of that effort, your monsters are way too weak to handle my monster," Lauren said with a chuckle, finding some of his nerves.

"Well it's a good thing that doesn't matter to me at all," Wolfe said with a vicious smirk as an energy appeared around her. "**F.A. Motorhome **run over that stupid flower and turn it into paste."

The giant vehicles out a loud horn a d started racing towards Tytannial who smirked at the car. Lauren laughed out loud, finding this move foolish.

"I guess they didn't teach you to count at that movement! Your monster is too weak…"

"How about you shut up and let me finish before you open your mouth," Wolfe interrupted and grabbed one of the final cards in her hand. "From my hand, I activate the spell card **Limiter Removal **which will double the attack points of all my machine type monsters!"

**F.A. Motorhome Atk: 2,700×2= 5,400**

**F.A. Dark Dragster Atk: 1,200×2= 2,400**

"So as I was saying, run over that little flower my mighty monster!" She yelled as Lauren's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well it's a good thing I have this! **Draining Shield** to negate your attack and gain its attack as life points!" Lauren replied only for the trap to spark and be destroyed. "What just happened?!"

"My field spell is what happened," Wolfe replied with a smirk. "Thanks to it. No F.A. monsters can be targeted for card effects for nothing. So go and destroy that pathetic monster!" Motorhome ran into Tytannial destroying and sending Lauren off his feet.

**Lauren- 3,200-2,600= 600**

"What was that?!" Lauren cried out as he stood back up. "I actually felt the force behind that strike!" Wolfe smirked unaffected by his shock and fear.

"Simple, we _freaks_ of the Arcadia Movement have some amazing gifts," Wolfe replied with a dark chuckle. "My monsters have been real this entire time and that means your going to feel every ounce of pain from this final attack. I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should! **F.A. Dark Dragster**, wipe out the rest of that fools life points!" The black car drove circles around a terrified Lauren who was shaking from terror. Then Dragster slammed into Lauren, sending the duelist to fly and cry out in pain before he knocked out when he hit the ground.

**Lauren- 600-2,400= 0**

"With devastating force, Wolfe ripped victory right from Lauren and shall continue to the next round," the announcer said as the audience stayed silent in fear of Wolfe's abilities.

'I turned off the power before contact was made,' Wolfe thought as she left the stadium. 'At most, he will have a broken arm from his own . Fools lucky I wasn't out to kill.' She completely ignoring the medics carrying a stretcher to the unconscious plant duelist.

**AN: And that is it for this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter as I am kind of proud how this duel went personally. I know there wasn't a duel with Naruto in it but I wanted to show one of the only other complete OC that works for the movement as I wasn't too happy as we didn't get much from them in the anime. I hope that you all enjoy and I will see u all next time!**

**Dragon Soul94 is out!**


End file.
